Mailpiece creation systems such as mailpiece inserters and mailpiece wrappers are typically used by organizations such as banks, insurance companies, and utility companies to periodically produce a large volume of mailpieces, e.g., monthly billing or shareholders income/dividend statements. In many respects, mailpiece inserters are analogous to automated assembly equipment inasmuch as sheets, inserts and envelopes are conveyed along a feed path and assembled in or at various modules of the mailpiece inserter. That is, the various modules work cooperatively to process the sheets until a finished mailpiece is produced.
Mailpiece inserters include a variety of apparatus/modules for conveying and processing a substrate/sheet material along the feed path. Commonly mailpiece inserters include apparatus/modules for (i) feeding and singulating printed content in a “feeder module”, (ii) accumulating the content to form a multi-sheet collation in an “accumulator”, (iii) folding the content to produce a variety of fold configurations such as a C-fold, Z-fold, bi-fold and gate fold, in a “folder”, (iv) feeding mailpiece inserts such as coupons, brochures, and pamphlets, in combination with the content, in a “chassis module” (v) inserting the folded/unfolded and/or nested content into an envelope in an “envelope inserter”, (vi) sealing the filled envelope in “sealing module” and (vii) printing recipient/return addresses and/or postage indicia on the face of the mailpiece envelope at a “print station”.
In lieu of a module for inserting the content material into an “envelope”, some mailpiece creation systems employ a wrapping system operative to encapsulate the mailpiece content in an outer wrapping material. While such wrapping systems offer a low-cost alternative to those which employ conventional pre-fabricated mailpiece envelopes, wrapping systems of the prior art have generally been limited to those using plastic materials, rather than paper-based materials, to wrap the content. Wrapping systems of the type described herein are produced by Sitma Machinery S.p.A. located in Spilamberto, Italy, a world class leader in mailpiece finishing systems.
Attempts to employ paper-based wrapping materials have been limited by an inability to produce “matched mailpieces”. That is, wrapping systems of the prior art, have been unable to “match” content intended for a specific recipient with an envelope having the recipient's destination address pre-printed on the exterior of the envelope. Such difficulties have arisen, at least in part, due to the inability to start/stop the web of wrapping material, i.e., a system with a large inertial mass, with the agility necessary to coordinate with a relatively nimble content creation system at the upstream end of the wrapping system. As a consequence, such wrapping systems have typically used “windowed” wrap material to allow a destination address of the content to be viewable through the wrapping material.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a mailpiece fabrication system which successfully integrates a downstream mailpiece wrapping system with high-throughput content fabrication equipment.